Malfoy family
Malfoy is the surname of a wealthy pure-blood wizarding family, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They live in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England, and are related to many other pure-blood families, including the Blacks, Lestranges, Greengrasses, and Rosiers as well as the Tonks and Lupin families, of mixed wizarding and Muggle heritage, much to the Malfoys' disdain,Black family tree although they are not against marrying half-bloods''Pottermore'' History Early history and his son, Draco, in 1994.]] The Malfoy family consists of an ancient line of pure-blood wizards, most of whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were traditionally Sorted into Slytherin. The family first arrived in Britain with Armand Malfoy, who founded the family estate Malfoy Manor on land obtained from King William I. The Malfoy family would soon gain reputation for pure-blood supremacy and courting richness and power from those around them. Until the passing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, the Malfoys integrated themselves in high class Muggle society. They expanded their already large estate with the lands of their Muggle neighbours, and dabbled successfully into Muggle currency and assets, becoming one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britian. Though they opposed the Statute of Secrecy at first, they soon embraced it and cut off all ties with Muggle families, denying that they had ever fraternized with such people. After this period, the Malfoys instead began to seek influence over the newly formed British Ministry of Magic, using their considerable wealth to do so. Though no Malfoy is known to have ever aspired for the position of Minister for Magic, many members of the family financed the elections of their preferred candidates for the post, even going so far as to pay to have the opposition hexed. Recent history Lucius Malfoy, the son of Abraxas Malfoy, was one of the few pure-blood wizards left by the late 20th century. He joined the Death Eaters when they came to power in the First Wizarding War. He married Narcissa Black, a fellow pure-blood of similar wealthy background, and they had one son, Draco, who would later become Harry Potter's main rival in his school years. The Malfoy family was one of the first wizarding families to repent following Lord Voldemort's first defeat, claiming they had been bewitched, in 1981 . They allied themselves with him again during the Second Wizarding War, believing strongly in the notion of blood purity. However, Voldemort became displeased with Lucius for his failure to obtain the prophecy involving him and Harry Potter in 1996. While Lucius was in Azkaban, Voldemort ordered his son Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore, a seemingly impossible task, as a way to punish Lucius. .]] After Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape and the Death Eaters' escape from Azkaban in 1997, the Malfoys had fallen out of favour with the Dark Lord, and were extremely uncomfortable with having their home used as his base of operations. Before Voldemort's ultimate defeat, the Malfoys switched sides; Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord in assistance of Harry Potter, and neither she nor Lucius participated in any of the fighting during the Battle of Hogwarts. None of the Malfoys were subsequently imprisoned in Azkaban because of this defection. .]] Draco then married Astoria Greengrass some time between 1998 - 2005, and had a son called Scorpius circa 2006. In 2017, Draco and Astoria were at King's Cross station to see Scorpius off to Hogwarts when Harry Potter saw him again. Malfoy family crest The family crest pays homage to Salazar Slytherin, bearing the colours black, green and silver, as well as images of several serpentine creatures. The Latin words "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" appear inscribed on a silver banner, meaning "Purity Will Always Conquer"Harry Potter Film Wizardry. Known members *Armand Malfoy (11th century): The first Malfoy in Britain, arriving with the Norman Conquest. Was given land in Wiltshire because of his services to King William I. *Nicholas Malfoy (14th century): He is believed to have dispatched many a fractious Muggle tenant under the guise of the Black Death, though escaping censure by the Wizards' Council. *Lucius Malfoy I (16th century): Is believed to have been an unsuccessful aspirant to the hand of Elizabeth I. *Brutus Malfoy (fl. 17th century): The editor of anti-Muggle periodical Warlock at War *Septimus Malfoy (late 18th century): Had a lot of influence in the Ministry of Magic in the late 18th century. *Abraxas Malfoy (fl. 1954): The father of Lucius Malfoy and possibly a friend of Horace Slughorn. Died of Dragon-Pox sometime between 1954 and 1996. *Lucius Malfoy (b. 1954): The son of Abraxas Malfoy, the husband of Narcissa Malfoy, and the father of Draco Malfoy. He was formerly a Death Eater. *Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) (b. 1955): The wife of Lucius Malfoy, and the mother of Draco Malfoy. She has two sisters, and many other relatives. She married into the Malfoy family. *Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980): The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the husband of Astoria Greengrass and the father of Scorpius Malfoy. He was formerly a Death Eater. *Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) (born c. 1982): The wife of Draco Malfoy and the mother of Scorpius Malfoy. She has a sister who is about two years older than she is. *Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (born c. 2006): The son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Sorted in 2017 along with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Malfoy family tree Etymology Malfoy is derived from the French "mal foi," meaning "badly (or in this case, bad) faith" or "unfaithful". In law, "bad faith" refers to a case in which a malicious motive on the part of a party in a lawsuit undermines their case. This would be relevant to the general cruel natures displayed by Lucius and Draco as well as Narcissa. In existentialism, "bad faith" is a philosophical concept in which people blame their own failures on external factors, thus denying responsibility for their actions. Also, this most likely refers to the Malfoys' tendency to switch their loyalties to avoid danger or punishment, rather than steadfastly supporting their presented views. Behind the scenes *In the films, the Malfoys are played by the following actors: **Lucius is played by Jason Isaacs in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. **Narcissa is played by Helen McCrory in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. **Draco is played by Tom Felton in all of the films. **Astoria is played by Jade Olivia in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Scorpius is played by Bertie Gilbert in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *The Malfoys, Lucius II, Narcissa and Draco, had many different endings filmed for them during the filming of the Battle of Hogwarts. One of them being Lucius being trampled down by Death Eaters. However the final being them departuring via the Viaduct. Notes and references fr:Famille Malfoy ru:Малфои Category:Malfoy family Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Families